


You've Been Chibi'd!

by FullMetalCanine



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Chibitalia - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalCanine/pseuds/FullMetalCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a spell from England misfires, it ends up turning Italy into a child, with no memories of his adult self. The problem? England doesn't know how to reverse the spell! Meanwhile, Italy keeps confusing Germany for Holy Roman Empire. Which is, of course, absurd. </p><p>GerIta, HRE/Ita</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is being moved from fanfiction.net.
> 
> Actually, if you are reading this, there is a good chance my fanfiction sent you here.
> 
> Also, I'll be making minor edits to the chapters as I post them.

"I swear I didn't mean to do this!"

"Then Angleterre, prey tell, what were you trying to do?"

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I was...I was..." He stuttered.

France smirked. "You were doing what, Angleterre?"

England shouted. "I was trying to turn America into a child again!"

There was an awkward silence, then Spain said, hesitantly, "He did look awfully cute as a kid..."

"Thank you." England muttered.

America just looked confused. "Yeah, I know I'm amazing and possibly the most heroic person to ever exist, but why would that kind've magic—which I'm pretty sure doesn't exist—result in this?"

Everyone looked down at their small problem.

"We just have to wait until Germany gets here. He'll probably know what to do." Japan said quietly.

"Or," America yelled, "We could follow my amazing plan!"

England rested his head in his hands. "And what is your plan, oh glorious leader?" He deadpanned.

America blinked, as if he didn't actually expect anyone to listen to him. "My plan?"

"Oui.Your plan." France said.

"My, uh, plan! Okay, see, um...what we do is... Wait until Germany shows up!"

"I agree with America-san." Japan said.

China threw his hands up in the air. "That was your idea!" He yelled angrily.

"Hai. Thus I am inclined to agree with it."

Russia smiled. "You know how I would solve this problem?"

"How?" England said cautiously.

Russia's smile grew. "By killing it." He said happily.

The meeting dissolved into chaos.

* * *

Germany, meanwhile, was running as fast as he could towards the meeting room in a panic.

His plane was late, he couldn't find his briefcase, Italy was nowhere to be found—everything that could go wrong, did. And now he was late.

He took a hard left straight into the meeting room and rested on the doorframe.

"Sorry I'm late..." He wheezed.

Almost everyone in the room looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Late...?" America echoed, before looking at the clock. "Oh my God! Germany's late!"

England and France, looking more like they were dancing or participating in...other activities than getting into a fight, both attempted to catch America when he fainted and ended up tripping over themselves and ending up in a rather...uncomfortable position.

Well, for one of them, that is.

"Ohonhonhonhon~" France laughed.

England punched him in the face. "Shut up, frog!"

"Guys! Can you pay attention!" America shouted. "You aren't taking this seriously!"

England and France both looked at him, then eachother, than back at America. . They broke out in laughter. Wild, hysterical laughter.

"Oh mon dieu that is rich!" France gasped.

Germany pushed past them. "Honestly, do I have to do everything myse–" He stopped, mouth dropping open.

He made a noise like a mouse being strangled. "What...is this!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A younger version Italy stared up at him, wide, adorable eyes blinking.

America dusted off his suit and laughed nervously in Germany's direction "That, my friend...is...you see, it's...not my problem, is what it is!" He said quickly.

"What?!" England gasped. "Don't just—"

"Sorry dude, but you started this! I'll be back in a bit."

"America-san, where are you going?" Japan asked.

"Hey, this is Europe's business..!"

"America, do you have any idea what an impact this will have on the world's economy?!" England growled.

"Uh...no?" America said guiltily. "What impact?"

England blinked, caught off guard. "Oh, ah. I'm sure I have the notes here somewhere."

"This is why we should actually get things done at the meeting, idiots." Germany muttered.

"Wow..."

They all looked down at Italy, who had spoken for the first time since the meeting started.

Italy broke out into a smile. "Holy Rome, you're so tall!"

There was a silence, then a cough from France. "Oh, mon dieu, it was hard enough telling him the first time...Ah, Italy...the Holy Roman Empire...he's—"

"No need to tell me where he is, Big Brother France, I can see him right here!"

France winced. "Italy..."

"Oh, Holy Rome, you don't have your hat. I kind of really liked that hat..."

France waved his hand to get Italy's attention. "Italy, how about you sit..." He looked around wildly for someone other than him that Italy knew and found no one except—ugh. "...With England."

"Okay!" Italy said complacently.

England looked down at him in surprise. "You don't seem very afraid of me.."

"Oh, Grandpa Rome conquered you like a million times." Italy informed England solemnly, patting his thigh.

England's eye twitched. "Why you little—"

"Germany! Can a speak with you a moment?" France interrupted.

"Of course."

France dragged Germany out of the conference room by his arm and opened his mouth to speak when Germany stopped him.

"First, France...who is the Holy Roman Empire?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support...! I'll try and update more often from now on, but I'm currently struggling with bipolar disorder and some sort of severe trouble with my back, so...be gentle.

France stared as if he somehow didn't expect Germany to ask that question.

"But Italy kept calling me Holy Rome. Who is he?"

"Well, you see..." France hesitated, sorting through his well thought out excuse speeches. "Ah, when a man and a woman love each other very much...wait,  no......that won't work."

France looked up at Germany. "Go ask Austria!" He said quickly. "He would know more than me...!"

* * *

 

"He said you would know more than he did."

"Of course, I always know more than him." Austria replied. "It isn't that hard."

"Now, you want to know about the Holy Roman Empire?"

Germany nodded impatiantly. "Yes, I believe I've made that clear."

"He lived in my house, with Italy. He loved Italy—honestly it was more of an obsession than love, from what I could see. Would chase him around for hours....poor boy got disbanded after a war with France."

Austria paused in his story. "When I asked to see his body after...they didn't let me. Said they had tossed it out a window or something equally disrespectful."

"But anway, Italy was devastated. He had spent ages after France told him making sweets and talking about how Holy Rome was going to come back and how they were going to eat them together. And then..." Austria trailed off.

"What?" Germany urged.

Austria looked down. "And then, one day, out of nowhere, he just...stopped. He never talked about Holy Roman Empire, he never made sweets 'for his return', he never even acknowledged his name. But Hungary took it upon herself to talk about him all the time."

Germany's widened. "Why?"

"She said, 'Italy will never move on if he doesn't accept this.' And she did succeed. Italy broke down, wailing and screeching about how life wasn't fair, and how much he wanted Holy Rome back. Eventually Italy got over him. Turns out he really did need that. He still visits his grave, you know."

Germany furrowed his brows. "I though you said you never found the body?"

"No, we didn't. We made one for him. But...I know some one who might have it, and would gladly tell you more."

"Who?"

"His older brother, Prussia."

* * *

 

Prussia stiffened. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Italy keeps confusing me for him."

"How?" Prussia asked.

Germany rubbed his arm. "He's...there's a...England did..."

Finally he just sighed. "Magic. Italy was turned into a child by magic."

"Well, there's your problem, West. You and him looked exactly alike."

Germany blinked. "Really? From how Austria talked about him, I just assumed they looked more alike than anything."

"Nope. You guys might as well be twins."

Prussia suddenly smiled wickedly. "In fact, you are SO similar, Italy never has to know you aren't Holy Roman Empire..."

"No." Germany said firmly.

"Oh, so you'll go up to a child and tell him, 'I'm not your best friend, your best friend has been dead for hundreds of years!'?"

That gave Germany pause. "I...oh, fine. I'll do it."

"Kesesesesese~! Of course you will!" Prussia laughed. "It was my idea!"


End file.
